Dealing With Ascension Dreams
by seek-to-enchant121584
Summary: After Daniel "dies" and ascends, Sam wonders why he never chose to visit her as he did Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c. But what she doesn't know...is that he did. Looks as if, in this case, dreams can come true. Well...sort of. Ascension is complicated like that. Daniel/Sam pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note** : This story takes place mid to late season five for opening. Includes Daniel's "death" and ascension in later passages. The concluding scenes take place after his return in season seven. Mature rating, not so much for this chapter, but I think it'll apply to the second. I also worked a little Nicole Peeler phrasing into the story. If you're familiar with her work, you might be able to spot it.

 **Music suggestions** : 'State of grace' by Taylor Swift, 'Burning House' by Cam.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own SG-1. Just my daydreams.

1-Dealing With Ascension In Dreams

It all started with a dream.

"It was nothing, sir." Sam denied in record time, excuses lining up in quick succession as she lined up her first wave of defense: deflection.

"It didn't sound like nothing." Jack argued in an unrelenting tone.

"I didn't realize it was any of your business, needing to know the details of my dreams." Sam countered in a frigid tone. He was still her superior, though. "Sir."

"Just tell us, Carter. Put our minds at ease and tell us you weren't dreaming about Daniel...like _that_." Jack needled, the words accompanied by a circular hand motion. "Or, even better yet, that that Daniel wasn't even our Daniel. But rather, a Daniel that none of us have ever been introduced to. A Daniel that you didn't even tell _our_ Daniel about. Which I find to be incredibly rude, by the way. So this Daniel that not even our Daniel knows about had better not be a security risk."

"That's a lot of Daniels, sir." Sam said after a moment, her forehead furrowing in consternation as she processed O'Neill's suggestions.

"I do not believe that this line of questioning is necessary." Teal'c chimed in smoothly from his perch on a nearby rocky outcropping as he scouted the horizon.

"Thanks, Teal'c." Sam said in a grateful tone, glad to have someone on her side. Daniel had remained uncharacteristically silent throughout the entirety of the debate. He was usually one of the first to climb on the bandwagon for a little innocent teasing.

Of course, she could have possibly just damaged their friendship and embarrassed the hell out of him with her rampaging hormones.

"If the quality of her dream is as to what you are suggesting, Major Carter would have been louder and more expressive in her commentary." Teal'c added assertively, his analysis complete.

Sam groaned plaintively and dropped her head into her hands.

"Commentary?" Jack reiterated emphatically, stressing the one word. "How would you know?"

Teal'c met the colonel's disbelieving stare and questions with stoic impassiveness.

Threading her fingers together to pull her hair back from her face, Sam brought her gaze up to her superior's chest, hoping her expression didn't convey her reluctance of lying straight through her teeth.

"He planned a relaxing dream vacation for me." Sam admitted on the fly, tacking on her displeasure at divulging such a detail into every word. "As a surprise."

"A vacation." Jack repeated, disbelief evident. "Really? You expect us to believe that."

"Yes, sir." Sam replied in a cold tone, meeting his gaze steadfastly. "Is that not what I just said?"

"You'll excuse me if I believe you pulled that straight out of your..." Jack countered, Teal'c cutting him off with a short burst from his zat aimed at the colonel's feet. Jack glared at Teal'c before continuing. "You'd never let anyone do something like that. You never take any time off!"

"And how would you know, sir?" Sam questioned, her hackles rising. Sure, it was utter bullshit, and she probably _would_ turn the vacation down, but it was the principle of matter. It was supposed to be a dream anyway. Why would her dream self say no? " _Maybe_ if enough thought was put into it, _and_ it factored in the right location and duration...I probably wouldn't turn it down in favor of work."

"It was fishing, Carter. Nature, no electronic doodads, and no aliens...what's not to love?" Jack argued defensively, catching her dig referring to the last time he'd tried to drag her away from the SGC for leave.

"Sir, not all of us are in favor of purposefully cutting ourselves off from the outside world, much less considering doing it for fun." Sam countered flippantly, really getting into her utterly fake explanation.

"Indeed." Teal'c intoned from his perch. Jack glared up at him before continuing.

"So, this vacation..." Jack began surreptitiously, his head curving in a familiar pattern of curiosity to the colonel. "Where'd he send you? Someplace warm with a beach, I presume...?"

"As a matter of fact..." Sam agreed, daring him to challenge her again. She then pulled her ace. Something that was surefire guaranteed to get the colonel to back off. "But nothing on Earth. You remember that planet we scouted two months back?"

"Ahh...clear blue waters, islands, and girls covered in flimsy, gauzy togas. PR3-950. The first time I willingly remembered a planet's designation." Jack reminisced in a whimsical tone.

"That would be it, sir." Sam corroborated. Along with an eye roll.

"I take it all back. I'd be " _Oh, Daniel_ " too if he gave me an all-expenses paid ticket back to that world for a few days." Jack relented, pushing up to his feet. "Alright, campers. Since we're all awake, how about we start packing up? We'll move out at 0530." With that, he walked out of the camp towards the small creek located a few minutes south of their overnight setup.

Sam turned away from Teal'c's, and perhaps more importantly, Daniel's unreadable, intense stare with the express intention of methodically repacking her supplies into her pack.

oooocoooo*ooosoooo*ooooaoooooo

Not having spoken a word throughout the entire exchange, Daniel studied Sam as she meticulously repacked her belongings, with her studiously avoiding looking at him.

She may have convinced Jack and Teal'c about her dream, but he knew the truth without a doubt. Being as gifted as he was with language, some might say preternaturally so, he knew exactly how his name sounded when presenting a well-timed gift such as Sam was suggesting. He also knew how it sounded passing a woman's lips at the peak of intense intimate pleasure.

Granted, it had been severely watered down, considering all the filters it had passed through to reach past her subconscious dream state and into the air for those close enough to hear, but he had no doubt that Sam had been dreaming less than pure thoughts of him.

Having been more geek than "hardened sex god" – Cassie's words, not his – for the greater part of his life, he was still taken by surprise whenever a woman showed a sexual interest in him. When you live a certain way most of your life, and have the fact reinforced by those around you, you start to believe it, despite anyone's contradiction of that negative trait. Sarah's words of praise after a rather vigorous bout of lovemaking early on in their relationship resurfaced in his mind as he reminisced.

" _You put the same amount of focus and intensity into pleasuring me as you would discovering the archaeological find of the century."_

Even Hathor had praised his adequate skills in the bedroom. And considering what the Goa'uld queen had thought of humans...it was quite a complement. Well, sort of.

And now, knowing that Sam thought of him horizontally, considered him equal enough to meet her on that level, attractive enough to be with a woman such as her...it was a velvet soft stroke to his ego. Maybe there was some truth to Cassie's rather crass assessment after all.

Sam was everything. The whole package. She was beautiful, brilliant, and just the right amount of brawn. She could still kick his ass when they sparred, even after the fact that he'd put on almost twenty pounds of muscle over the years. She was his friend. Perhaps the best friend, that was female, that he'd ever had a strictly platonic relationship with.

He'd never had a problem separating Sam away from the romantic aspect of his mind. He'd recognized her beauty, all of her attributes – and she had plenty of them – and never had any tangle of lustful hormones directed her way. Even after all the opportunities thrown his way. Even after having slept together to share body heat.

In a strictly platonic fashion, of course.

It had happened on an off-world mission shortly after saving the earth from the almost catastrophic Goa'uld asteroid. Their first mission after the fact. They'd been on a moon with a climate similar to that of north-eastern Europe. Cold and depressing on a good day. Below freezing and life-threateningly miserable on a bad day. No Goa'uld presence, that they could detect. Unfortunately, something just as upsetting and disappointing – a dictatorial government that immediately classified the SG-1 team as a threat. Teal'c and Jack had been patrolling the opposite side of the ruins Daniel had discovered when a security sweep had brutally attacked without warning, taking him and Sam prisoner without so much as a "Welcome to our planet."

They were tossed into a cold, damp, stone 6 by 6 foot cell. He hadn't even been able to stand upright without knocking his head on the ceiling. The cell had been sparsely furnished with two simple beds, a threadbare blanket covering each one, and a toilet.

It was cold that night. Mid-forties to low fifties. Apparently, it had been summertime.

He and Sam had ended up in the same bed, both blankets, along with both of their military-issued coats spread over them. Putting Sam closer to the wall, he'd tucked her in tight against his body, sharing warmth through one of the few avenues they had.

Having Sam that close, he found out exactly how it felt to spoon his body around hers. Arms tight around her, hands clasped together over her heart, the smell of her hair lingering in his nose, his legs molded to the backs of hers...and while he hadn't considered it at the time, crisis situation and all, the heart-shape of her backside settled in snugly against his crotch.

He'd held onto her. Held her all through the night. Only to wake with her facing him, her arms still curled up to her chest, her legs entwined with his and her breath coming out in soft gentle puffs, tickling his neck due to her shifting during the night.

At some point during the night, he'd had the strangest dream. He'd been standing at the bottom of a steep hill, Sam standing at the top holding a naquadah generator. As he climbed the hill, the generator started up, powering up faster the higher he climbed. He was less than a meter away from Sam, his hand outstretched towards her, when the ground started to tremble. Tumbling back down the hill, he woke with a minute start. Sleep already started pulling him back under, his eyes not even opening, as he recognized the cause of the disturbance continuing to shift in her sleep.

Waking up that morning with Sam in that kind of setting had been...different, but not off-setting. It had been the first time he'd woken up in bed next to another woman since Sha're.

He'd been able to lay there and doze for another forty-five minutes or so before Sam began to stir. Opening her eyes, she pulled back far enough to meet his eyes with a gentle smile. And after a light pat to his chest, he opened his arms and let her roll out of his embrace to sit up and stretch.

And that had been that.

Thankfully, it had only been for the one night. Teal'c and Jack sprung them less than half a day later. Any longer than that, and he might have started... _phyiscally_ responding to Sam's closeness.

It was a debated, yet fairly astonishing fact that a high percentage of children were conceived on the coldest, harshest winter nights. Counting back from his own birthday, he was conceived sometime in late January to early February.

Not that anything of that nature would have transpired. But still, he was a flesh and blood man in full control of his facilities. Well, except for one, but that was more of a biological issue, rather than a parasitical one. And it would have been that one that might have caused an awkward moment or two.

But even if anything of that matter would have occurred, there wouldn't have been any feeling attached to it, romantically or even lustfully, because his heart hadn't quite made that connection at that time.

His feelings for Sam didn't change until after he died.

And then everything became a complicated mess, in typical SG-1 fashion.

ooooosooo*ooooaoooooo*

Sam could still remember vividly a night spent in a prison cell with Daniel on M9Q-862. How indescribably extraordinary it had felt, having a man just hold her as they slept.

Working for the SGC had its perks. An active dating life wasn't one of them. It made dating extremely difficult, a long-term relationship near impossible. It had been months...alright, _years_ since she'd last had a man wrapped around her like Daniel had been that night.

She remembered waking up some time during the night inexplicably, only to realize that somehow Daniel's hands had moved. The move had to have resulted from some primal, subconscious section of his brain sparking, because Daniel would have never consciously wrapped his lower arm over her breasts as the other splayed possessively over her lower abdomen, inches from touching her intimately.

She'd even subconsciously submitted to the hold, her own hands holding onto his arm across her chest and one of her legs raised closer to her body, as if granting him access. Only him.

And before she'd even realized what she was doing, her leg began to shift higher, attempting to pull Daniel's hand to the place that was suddenly starved for his touch.

As if he'd instinctively read her body's need, his hand grazed along the outside of her pants, lower...

His fingertips had been poised to crest over the swell of her pubic bone when her brain awoke to the repercussions of this encounter.

He probably hadn't even been aware that it was her.

Twisting in his embrace, his hands reflexively stilled, waiting for her movement to cease. As she finished moving, Daniel's arm immediately banded tight around her new position, the arm underneath her pressing between her shoulder blades, and the other on her lower back. As a result of her turning, her body was now almost a head below his. Pressing her face into the valley his neck and shoulder formed, she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, her breath exhaling in a content sigh at the warm air found there.

And if one of Daniel's legs had worked its way between hers after her shift, grazing against her intimately before locking her in place against his well-muscled everything...well, those things just happened on occasion.

Less than four months later, Daniel was dead. Or whatever was involved in ascension.

It felt as if a shrapnel bomb had exploded inside her heart, with her heart left in bloody, jagged shreds afterwards. It felt as if another piece of her heart had been ripped away without warning, a deep wrenching pain she hadn't felt since she'd lost her mother. It was then that she realized how deep Daniel had been, how far she'd let him in. And not knowing whether or not to mourn him had driven the blade that much deeper, nearly driving her insane with grief. What was worse, everyone else acting as if nothing had transpired, as if he'd simply taken a leave of absence. Which, if the hope that burned mutinously inside her had anything to say, may just likely be the case.

Even if his soul had still been alive in some other form, his physical body had died. She still believed they should have held a memorial service, if for no other reason than to give those that didn't know the mysterious nature of his ascension some peace.

The day after returning from rescuing Thor and breaking the news of Daniel's "death" to Osiris, Sam went to Daniel's apartment. It too, had held the lingering familiarity of the tenant that had lived there for over five years.

It had broken her.

After obstinately packing up two boxes of his possessions, she collapsed in the center of his living room and cried. Soul-wrenching sobs and uncontrollable tremors had wracked her body as she curled into an upright ball, protectively clutching one of his journals tightly to her chest. The tears that she'd held inside flowed unrestrained down her face, spattering both onto her knees clutched tightly in the circle of her arms as well as the hardwood floor beneath her.

Even after her body refused to produce more tears, the sobs still escaped her lips when she pulled herself to her feet and shuffled into his bathroom to freshen up.

Knowing it probably wasn't the healthiest idea, Sam exited the main bathroom without doing anything and crossed the hall into Daniel's bedroom. Glancing at his hastily made bed, still rumpled from its owner's last half-hearted attempt, Sam entered his personal bathroom, pushed the door partially closed, and began to strip.

Turning on the taps, Sam adjusted the temperature of the water before switching over to the shower function and stepped into the tub, pulling the curtain shut behind her.

As the water rained over her head, she closed her eyes and attempted to push all of her hurt to the surface, so the water could wash some of it away. Not all of it, just enough so she could function, could cope.

Seeing as how she felt even more alone than she'd felt when she'd first entered the apartment, all she felt was depleted, drained. Hollow.

That would do.

Using the soap he'd had perched on the shelves built into the wall, Sam scrubbed every inch of her skin, rinsed off, shut off the water, and climbed out. Patting herself dry with a towel, she opened the door and padded across his bedroom to his closet. After rifling through the selection and selecting the one that carried his scent the strongest, Sam pulled it over her head and let it settle over her smaller frame.

Standing completely still, Sam closed her eyes, held the collar of the long-sleeved t-shirt up to her nose, and inhaled deep. Her eyes burned with the need to cry again. Letting the shirt drop, she opened her eyes and, with steely determination, smothered the urge until the hollow feeling returned. Turning to his bed, Sam, with meticulous care, folded back the covers and climbed between the sheets.

Curling into the fetal position, her head on his pillow, she folded her arms underneath the pillow, and fell into an almost restful slumber. Perhaps one of the few times over the following weeks that she actually slept peacefully, uninterrupted. One of the rare times that the emptiness that Daniel's absence created was displaced.

As the weeks passed by in a haze, Sam learned to function as she was expected to, and pushed her grief to the furthest corners of her mind, locked up in an airtight box right next to her mother's.

She dreamed about him. Frequently. And not every dream was sexual, as most of her dreams that had precluded his ascension had been inclined towards. Sometimes, they were memories mashed together. Not always happy, but not always sad, either. They were her only surcease.

But, then there was one dream that stood apart from all the others. A dream that she remembered with crystal clarity, and if she hadn't known any better, would have deemed it a fresh memory, it had felt that real.

The aftermath of that dream had left her with a loose, utterly spent, and joyful feeling. As if Daniel had actually thoroughly sexed her brains out and cuddled with her afterwords.

She'd gone to sleep with a smile for a full week following that dream, and it still warmed her heart during the bleakest nights.

Months pass, almost a year, and the weight of Daniel's absence increased with every teasing murmur of Daniel's ascended visits to her commanding officer and the Jaffa that had become one of her closest friends.

And, then suddenly, he was there, helping them protect Abydos. She barely had time to process before he was yanked away just as quickly. This time, his fate was even more uncertain. Thanks to Anubis, so was the rest of SG-1's.

What else was new?

oooozoooo*ooowoooo*

I sincerely hope everyone is enjoying the read so far! I've always been an avid Sam/Daniel fan, and I enjoy any interaction between them in the show. Also, The Barque of Heaven by Suzanne Wood is _the_ SG-1 book to read for all Sam/Daniel shippers out there, in my opinion! Anyway, I've always wanted to write a Sam/Daniel fic of my own...so here it is.

oooouooo*ooocooooo*


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I decided to break this story up into two sections, so the author's note from chapter 1 applies here, too. This chapter takes place after Daniel returns from ascension, after Vis Uban.

Music Selections: 'Words I couldn't say' by Leighton Meester, 'Girl' by Davy Jones (The version from The Brady Bunch Movie Soundtrack).

Disclaimer: Don't own SG-1.

2-The Dream Ascension Aftertalk

"Daniel?" Sam queried, her gaze locked on her clasped hands.

"Hmm?" Daniel murmured absentmindedly, turning his complete focus to her from the documentary they'd been watching at her house.

"Why didn't you ever visit me?" Sam asked, her voice so low, it was barely discernible. "While you were...you know." Sam clarified at his confused frown, trailing off and pointing her finger towards the ceiling.

"I didn't?" Daniel asked in return, stupefied by the query, having the feeling that a knowing refused to fully reveal itself in his mind.

"You did?" Sam returned, her own mirrored confusion marking itself on her face.

"I have the distinct impression that I did, yes." Daniel replied in a rushed, thoughtful tone.

"When?" Sam asked, her disorientation intensifying.

"I haven't the slightest." Daniel replied blankly in a matter-of-fact tone. "It's usually triggered by a prompt of some kind. A place, a phrase, something along those lines." Daniel explained in a musing tone.

"Unless you actually visited me in one of my dreams..." Sam started to say in a joking tone, only to trail off, leaving the thought unfinished with an aloof shrug.

"A dream?" Daniel repeated in a murmur, mostly to himself. Sam heard him.

He, however, didn't hear one word of what she might have said in response. Because the cascade had already started rolling. He _remembered_. He remembered going to her in a dream. And, oh God, the things they did together in that dream...

He now knew, in full detail, what it felt like to be with Samantha Carter, in the most basic, Biblical sense possible.

It didn't help matters that her dream had started on the couch they were currently seated on. He was actually kind of surprised that _it_ hadn't triggered the tidalwave of memory.

He'd still been a fledgling ascendent when it occurred, and he hadn't known that dream-walking had been a part of the deal. Somehow, he'd accidentally entered Sam's dream without any conscious effort, having simply been wondering about her, how she was getting along after his death. Because she'd taken it much harder than anyone else. Even Jack.

Without yet having a grasp on his power, he discovered he tended to "pop" in on whoever entered his mind and he considered visiting them.

He could seriously do without the image that had been burned into his retinas the first time it'd happened, catching Jack in the shower.

His surprise visit on Sam would be at the far opposite side of that spectrum as he fell into her dream right as she leaned in to kiss him, a heat and desire unfurling inside him as her enthusiasm and hungry need leaked out of her mind into his.

He sat stunned and unresponsive for two seconds before more primitive areas of his brain lit up and enthusiastically took over, dragging her into his lap as his mouth plundered hers with reckless abandon. Then there was the sound of her voice, ripping his name apart as she gasped in pleasure, the tone activating lower sections of his anatomy as she clutched at him, her fingernails clawing at his back, somehow having made their way underneath his t-shirt.

He tried his hardest to follow her cues, not wanting to alarm Sam in any way that she wasn't the one in control of her dream. As a result, he learned a few things about Sam that night, as well as what she expected of him in a sexual manner. He wasn't really all that surprised when Sam wanted to start out on top.

He _was_ momentarily thrown off when she urged him into a sitting position and spun herself around, all without breaking the intimate connection. Spots formed behind his eyes when she took one of his hands in hers and showed him what she liked, how she pleasured herself. He watched and listened with rapt fascination as his fingers rubbed her clitoris, and she told him that _he_ was her primary focus when she masturbated.

Necessary to say, sensory overload claimed beings on higher planes of existence just as easily as they did everyone else.

It was to Sam's body coiled tightly around his, her head thrown back in ecstasy and her inner muscles clenching tightly around him like a snug-fitting glove, his name screamed out as her climax shook her, one of her hands buried in his hair tugging almost to the point of pain as her other wrapped securely under and over his right shoulder, anchoring their bodies, he discovered that Sam had the power to pull an orgasm of epic proportions from, all intents and purposes, a dead man.

If it were at all possible, it was the one occasion where he found his new existence to be both the most infinitesimal blessing and the deepest curse equally weighed in his mind. He was intruding upon one of Sam's most hidden secrets, a memory that he had no right entering without her permission. The mind was supposed to be a human's one true solace, a retreat that no one could physically follow, and he'd violated one of his closest friends in just the way that would haunt his overly-ethical heart and mind for as long as he existed.

Conversely, he may have never known Sam's feelings, how deep her longing went, deeper than simply a case of lust or a completely random sex dream, as he'd eventually concluded back on P1X-548...and how broken she was without him. On the surface, she was mourning a close friend, and only a certain amount of grieving that was permitted to show through was all that was visible. She still functioned as if he wasn't dead, because that was what she felt she must do. It was all she truly knew _how_ to do to cope with a loss of such proportions.

He, however, had been there when she broke down, hovering mere feet from her curled up position on his apartment floor, the few feet separating them not so different than light-years for all the comfort he could give her. He focused on the other two members of the original SG-1 for a considerable amount of time after that. It wasn't until a month later that his thoughts had strayed to her unbidden.

It was on that night that he first experienced such pleasure, such rightness, since Sha're.

After the lovemaking, they'd talked. She asked him questions, completely random questions as she talked about her life. She was mostly content to speak, and he was most content to listen as she lay on his extended arm, her fingers lacing with the fingers of his arm draped across her torso, her back pressing reassuringly to his chest as his body spooned protectively around hers. And he knew then that if he ever had the chance, he would give Sam what she needed. And perhaps just as importantly, he _wanted_ to be that man...someone that she could love more than life itself. Someone that would challenge her intellect and stimulate other parts of her when the arguments got a little heated. Someone that could level with her as well as hold her, stabilize her when the world came crashing down around her.

Unfortunately, he'd forgotten all of this, his whole life for that matter, as he was sent back to human form on Vis Uban. A part of him had known, though. It was why he'd asked that question when he saw her for the first time. The one to which she'd frowned awkwardly and stuttered her response. But he hadn't understood the need to push the issue, and he'd lost his opportunity as well as his courage.

Fortunately for him, he'd just rediscovered it. As Sam was about to discover as well.

No time like the present.

"Sam?" Daniel said, interrupting Sam's continuing, lengthy scientific response to his earlier utterance. He was pretty sure her speech was more directed towards diverting his attention than anything else. From what, he wasn't entirely sure. He remembered the dream vividly because it had been reality to him. However, for Sam, it had just been a really satisfying sex dream. It shouldn't have evoked such a diversionary tactic.

"Hmm?" Sam hummed in reply, pausing her speech to glance at Daniel curiously.

"I just remembered something." Daniel supplied in a conversational tone.

"What?" Sam questioned brightly, reaching out and clasping one of Daniel's hands supportively.

"Something I want to give you." Daniel stated, squeezing her smaller hand. And with purpose, nor a hint of warning, Daniel surged forward and fitted his lips over hers. After a minute hesitation, Sam's other hand rose up to yank him closer as her mouth opened under his and returned his kiss, with interest.

After a few minutes of such a heated intimacy, simply with pressing mouths and questing tongues, Sam pulled back, breaking off the kiss to stare at Daniel's face with a mixture of shock and something very close to awe.

"What was that?" Sam asked, her voice a touch breathless as Daniel's eyes opened and met hers.

The self-satisfied smirk that quirked his mouth could not be mistaken for anything other than smug. "I may have forgotten everything, but I'm pretty sure the kids these days are still calling that first base."

Sam rolled her eyes and lightly tugged at the hair still loosely clenched in her right fist. "You know what I meant."

"It's something I've wanted to do for a very long time. I think." Daniel stated sincerely, and, using the hand he had braced his weight on, he brought his hand up to her face and rubbed his thumb down her face. His thumb grazed over her top lip, paused when her breath hitched, and reversed direction on the other half. His gaze lingered on his thumb's course as her mouth parted under his touch.

"Oh." Sam uttered, at a loss. Then her libido issued a query that her virtue was also rather curious about. "Just that?" Sam asked, using her best casual voice.

"No, not just that." Daniel replied with a chuckle, settling back a little more comfortably into the cushions, laying sideways to face her, legs tangled together with hers. "But since we have an early day tomorrow, I think we should hold off on all the other things I have in mind. Maybe work a date or two in there first. You know, just to do things properly."

"So chivalrous." Sam teased, leaning her chin against her hand. "And just what other things did you have in mind?"

"Well, let's see..." Daniel mused, mirroring her pose. "I was thinking maybe here on the couch, definitely against that sturdy-looking wall next to your bedroom door, then your bed, maybe the shower...not all on the same night, mind you. Oh, and I'd give just about anything to have my old bed and apartment back, just so I could have you...nevermind. Let's just...go with the flow, see where inspiration strikes."

"I wouldn't mind searching for a little more "inspiration" right here awhile longer." Sam suggested with a wicked smile, tugging him back on top of her by one of his shirt lapels. "And while we're on the topic, I can't wait to have you in my bed, my territory, either."

ooooooaooooo*oooxooooooo*

"Janet," Sam murmured from her seat on the corner of Dr. Frasier's desk the next morning. She continued on when Janet hummed her consent. The words came out hesitantly and quietly, but flavored with excitement. "I made out with Daniel on my living room couch last night."

"I'm sorry. Did you just say Daniel?" Janet questioned in a bewildered tone, rotating around to focus squarely on Sam, her latest lab report update forgotten. "As in Jackson?"

"Yes." Sam replied in an equally bemused tone, a radiant smile breaking out across her mouth.

"Cassie's termed 'hardened sex god' and reformed ascendent, Daniel Jackson?" Janet further inquired, still disbelieving.

"Yes, Janet!" Sam returned, the smile turning slightly bashful at her adopted niece's nickname and how quickly it had gotten around the base the last time Cassie had visited from school. Daniel hadn't stopped blushing for days. It was his own fault that he'd walked out of her bathroom shirtless asking for her help redressing a deep cut he'd received on a mission they'd returned from the day before, just as Cassie had walked through the front door.

She, admittedly, couldn't help but agree with Cassie's assessment, and it'd been a challenge to not fan herself in an attempt to drive away the heat building up in her face and body. Daniel may not be enlisted military, but he certainly took to the Colonel's and Teal'c's advanced training sessions. And they paid off just spendidly.

"Made out, you say?" Janet queried in a musing tone, eyebrow quirking up.

"Like two hormonal teenagers making time before the parents get home." Sam responded, ruffling up the hair at the base of her scalp as she scratched the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Well, congratulations." Janet intoned in a teasing manner, leaning forward to tweak Sam's chin playfully. "I have to tell you, though, that there are going to be plenty of disappointed nurses once word gets around. Daniel is quite popular around here."

"So many hearts to break, so little time. _And_ he doesn't even realize it. That's our Daniel." Sam quipped in a light tone, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

"That's _your_ Daniel." Janet corrected, smiling knowingly.

"Yeah...I guess he is." Sam admitted in a pleased tone, relaxing back against the wall.

"And Sam?" Janet asked in a mostly serious tone, turning back to her computer.

"Hmm?" Sam hummed in response.

"Is he really?" Janet asked, her head tilted inquisitively, mischief alight in her eyes when she glanced back at Sam over her shoulder.

"Really what?" Sam asked in return, frowning down at Janet in a bemused fashion.

"A hardened sex god?" Janet clarified in an impatient ribbing tone.

Sam's mouth dropped open in mute shock, her eyes also going wide. Reaching out, she playfully smacked Janet's shoulder. After a moment of mock offense, she paused and her eyes took on a distant, dreamy quality, reliving memories from the night before. Memories of Daniel's weight settling deliciously on top of hers, the ridge of his arousal fitted snugly at the apex of her thighs as their mouths waged a battle for dominance, his hand up her shirt...

It kind of left her hot under the collar just _thinking_ about doing it again. Maybe tonight they'd do it naked. Dating was overrated anyway. In their case especially, close to six years of courtship and all. Not all of it was romantic, but it still counted, in her book.

"Yes, I do believe he is." Sam replied with a wistful smile.

oooooozoooo*ooooeoooo*oooaooooo

And I'm 100% certain the longest run-on sentence I have ever written is in this chapter, lol! I couldn't figure out the best way to break it up without losing the impact I was striving for. Also, Janet and Sam's friendship dynamic in the show was simply brilliant, and I couldn't resist bringing her into the fold for the closing scene. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
